


a week with you

by whatsgyud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried again, M/M, best friends to lovers! au, check out my other meanie work too :D, have fun reading it !, kinda crack but im not funny so its not rlly humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyud/pseuds/whatsgyud
Summary: an au in which mingyu messes up but it brings the two of them closer anyways.inspired by tumblr au prompt (cr. to perfectlyrose)my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”





	a week with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! another minwon fluff for yall out there, do read and enjoy the story..
> 
>  
> 
> "i think in any alternate universe, it would still be me and you, it will always be me and you because our souls were knit together in heaven"

wonwoo was lazing around at home, his body flung across his sofa as he flipped through channels on his television. he had promised himself that he was going to give himself a good break today and that it was going to be his lazy day but he was gradually becoming more and more restless as the day crawled on, as slow as a snail.

 

wonwoo had just finished his finals and having had the burden of constantly studying and wanting to do his absolute best off his shoulders, he thought it’d be a good idea to give himself some time to unwind and just sit back and relax at home.

 

he, obviously, should have thought of it better and actually planned something ahead of time.

 

he looked out through the window, and it was a nice afternoon, tempting and inviting wonwoo to go out and walk around and do something useful and productive instead of staying locked up in his house.

 

he heaved himself off the sofa and grabbed his phone, punching a sequence of numbers that he had had memorised for the past few years into the keypad. he pressed the call button and put the phone to his year.

 

first ring.

 

second ring.

 

“wonwoo?” the voice at the other end said, although it sounded a little muffled.

 

“hi mingyu! what’re you doing now?” wonwoo asked. if there was one person in the world who could cure wonwoo’s boredom, it was his childhood best friend, kim mingyu.

 

“i just finished cooking lunch and was about to start eating actually,” mingyu replied and wonwoo’s stomach grumbled to remind him that he hadn’t had his lunch either. 

 

“oh, okay, have a good lunch then, sorry to disturb you,” wonwoo said a little dejectedly. now, he’d have to go food-hunting on his own and that did not sit very well with him. maybe, he should just order in, but oh, how he just hated staying at home all alone.

 

“wonwoo, have you eaten yet?” mingyu asked.

 

“no, but i’m going to order something in, maybe,” wonwoo replied, already walking to his desktop so he could order something online. 

 

“do you want to maybe, come over for lunch? i can wait for you and i think i’ve made enough for two people,” mingyu said, and wonwoo felt warm all over.

 

“really? what about your sister?” 

 

“she’s at camp, so, i’m kind of alone right now,” mingyu replied and wonwoo could just imagine his best friend pouting, oh so, adorably and that kind of just made him want to teleport himself to mingyu’s house and squish his adorable puppy cheeks.

 

call it ‘cute aggression’ or whatever but mingyu was just that adorably cute.

 

“okay, i’ll come over!” wonwoo exclaimed excitedly as he rushed to get ready.

 

**

 

back in his own house, mingyu was sitting at his dinner table, staring at the food spread before him. he was trying so hard to fight back a smile.

 

mingyu had met wonwoo at a very young age and their parents were also good friends with each other. mingyu had always loved wonwoo since they were young but somehow over the years that innocent platonic love between best friends somehow evolved into something more for him. 

 

if you asked him, when he fell in love with his best friend… he would not be able to pinpoint a specific time in his life when he fell in love with wonwoo and realised it was something more than just a platonic affection for his best friend. it was probably a series of incident or events where he had the opportunity to observe his best friend and realise all those minute details about him, like the way he cutely scrunched his nose when he laughed, the way he clapped when he laughed at something he thought was hilarious or maybe the way he squinted in class on the days he had claimed to have forgotten to bring his spectacles, the way he bit his lips when he was nervous and did not want to be called on to answer any questions, the way he did aegyo to the children they had visited at the orphanage for a service project or it could have been the way he would tell mingyu the lamest puns and would have to fight back a smile because he so badly wanted to laugh at his own jokes or even the way he would walk into school with the cutest and softest looking sweater paws on rainy days and mingyu and him would always visit the convenience store after school to enjoy a hot cup of instant ramen.

 

he wasn’t ready for college.

 

wonwoo had talked about going overseas for his university but mingyu knew he did not have enough money to follow wonwoo overseas. they’d be separated, mingyu back in korea and wonwoo somewhere else far far away, probably enjoying life, probably forgetting about all the memories they shared.

 

which is why, now that finals were over and the whole school was just buzzing about graduation and prom, mingyu thought it would be the perfect time and chance to confess his undying love for his best friend and ask him out for prom.

mingyu wasn’t the type to really fear rejection. he did not dwell on what he would do if wonwoo ever rejected his confession, and he did not really dwell on what he would do if wonwoo ever said “no” to him. wonwoo’s only ever said “yes” to whatever mingyu has ever asked or said, mingyu could not even imagine hearing a “no” from him at all.

 

the worst that could happen, he thought, was getting friendzoned by wonwoo and they would just go back to being the normal happy best friends that they were. which was completely fine with mingyu. he could live as just wonwoo’s best friend, see him go off to college somewhere else away from him, skype him everyday, see him fall in love with someone else… become his best man at his wedding… make a speech about how he was just wonwoo’s best friend and was nothing more…

 

okay, so maybe it did affect him more than he wanted to but he would just have to suck it up right? like the old cliched saying goes: “you only live once” so he had to make the best out of his life here on earth.

 

he was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his annoying doorbell buzz and he jumped out of the seat excitedly and jogged to the door. he stood there for a few seconds, running his fingers through his hair, praying that it was nice and neat and he opened the door to be greeted by the sight of the universe standing before him.

 

wonwoo was wearing a cute oversized gray sweater-- one that mingyu immediately recognised because it was a birthday gift he had gotten for him a few years ago-- and although it wasn’t raining or even close to autumn or winter yet, mingyu was still blessed by the sight of those adorable sweater paws. wonwoo also had his glasses on.

 

it was a win for mingyu.

 

he invited wonwoo in who looked at him with a huge grin and pinched his cheeks so hard that mingyu had to yelp out in pain and swat his hands away. they both laughed at their silliness and wonwoo made himself comfortable at the dining table as though mingyu’s home were his own, which it kind of was after so many years of random invitations and sleepovers.

 

they both dug into the food and wonwoo started complimenting mingyu and his cooking and talking about how he’d never get enough of the taller’s cooking because that how amazing it was and mingyu could not help but flush a little pink at all the compliments that kept tumbling out through wonwoo’s pretty lips.

 

after they were done, they both cleaned up and went to wash the cutlery although it did end up in some messy and immature childish water fight that made them both get soaked. 

 

“wonwoo! you ruined my favourite shirt!” mingyu jokingly complained like a little kid and stomped his foot for  _ extra _ effect.

“you also ruined my sweater mingyunie! i’m going to unfriend you” wonwoo huffed and turned away from mingyu while crossing his shoulders ‘angrily’.

 

both of them stood there for only a few seconds before they burst out laughing and wonwoo was actually rolling on the floor with happy tears in his eyes. 

 

“oh my god, but do you remember that time you,” wonwoo started off but was interrupted mid-sentence by his uncontrollable laughter, “that time, HAHAHA that time in art class when HAHAHAH i spilled some damn paint on your school uniform HAHAHA and you didn’t talk to me for a few days and you said you ‘unfriended’ me HAHAHAH and your mom had to force you HAHAHA to give me cookies to reconcile our damn friendship and as a sign of forgiveness HAHAHAHA. you were so petty AHAHAHA,” wonwoo said unable to control his loud laughing that made his abdomen hurt so much.

 

“yah! why would you remind me of that, i’m so embarrassed!” mingyu hollered as he started to aggressively tickle wonwoo who laughed even louder than before and rolled around everywhere on the kitchen floor.

 

mingyu grinned mischievously and did not listen to wonwoo’s cries of protest.

 

“stop, mingyu, please stop!” wonwoo cried out, unable to take the pain of laughing anymore. 

 

mingyu looked down at wonwoo who was under him and had no way of escape because mingyu had reached out both his arms and firmly rooted it on either side of the shorter boy.

 

he noticed wonwoo’s ears and neck flushing a deep deep red but he just assumed it was because of the laughing.

 

“let me go, mingyu-yah,” wonwoo said, his voice distinctly softer than the volume of his laughs just now. 

 

“only if you promise to treat me to spicy meat later for dinner,” mingyu said triumphantly and wonwoo nodded his head and said okay, before pushing mingyu off him.

 

they both stood up and properly washed the dishes before they decided to go to mingyu’s room to laze around for a while.

 

“ugh, i’m so full, it’s making me tired,” wonwoo said patting his ‘food baby’. mingyu grinned at him and dug through his shelf looking for some comics they could read and once he found his personal favourite he brought it back to the bed where wonwoo was splayed across.

 

“mingyu, we aren’t fifteen stop bringing out your damned comics and read some actual literature,” wonwoo complained but he flopped back onto his stomach and snuggled up near mingyu who had his legs crossed in a sitting position and rested against the headboard of the bed.

 

“we should go out later,” wonwoo suggested as he peered into the comic book that mingyu seemed to be concentrating on.

 

“yeah… when we are less tired, you still need to treat me to spicy meat anyways,” mingyu said, wiggling his eyebrows. wonwoo groaned and just shifted his head so that it was on mingyu’s lap. he looked up at mingyu and observed his features, his strong firm jawline and the lovely caramel skin that had been dulled throughout the years because of the pressure of school and the late nights spent studying to get those good grades. 

 

“d-do you have a date for prom yet?” mingyu asked, his voice wobbly. he hoped wonwoo didn’t notice it.

 

“no, not really. i don’t know, i’m not really into prom or parties… i don’t know who to ask out or if anyone is gonna ask me… i might stay at home for all i care about,” wonwoo said nonchalantly, as his fingers unconsciously started tracing out mingyu’s sharp jawline.

 

“oh, hmm, i was-” mingyu got cut off by his phone blaring away.

 

he reached out to it, only to see that his parents were calling him. gosh, they had the perfect timing to ruin everything he wanted to do. he answered the call and informed them that he was just at home with wonwoo and that they would be going out later in the evening for dinner. he cut the call and looked down to wonwoo, only to see that his eyes were closed and that he was snoring.

 

wonwoo was fast asleep on his lap. dammit, there goes his chance to confess.

 

he smiled down at wonwoo’s cute sleeping face, and booped his nose lightly and giggled to himself. wonwoo looked way younger asleep, he looked like the boy that mingyu had first met when he was just four. 

 

okay, maybe not that young, but you got his point.

 

mingyu closed his comic book and put it away and ran his fingers through wonwoo’s hair. he could feel his own eyelids becoming heavier and droopier and soon enough, he drifted off into a nice sleep.

 

**

 

_ wonwoo was straddling him. _

 

_ ok, how the hell did we get here? _

 

_ wonwoo had his arms locked around mingyu’s neck and mingyu squirmed nervously. _

 

_ is this really it? _

 

_ is this where he confesses? _

 

_ he licked his lips and summoned the courage to look at wonwoo in the eye. why wasn’t wonwoo wearing any pants? he could see wonwoo’s perfect milky thighs on either side of his hips. _

 

_ oh dear lord. _

 

_ “wonwoo, i know we’ve been best friends for like, really long and this might seem sudden, b-but, i really like you wonwoo. not just like, i’ve kinda fallen in love with you? and i just really want to take you for prom so please be my date wonwoo. i’ll treat you like a prince, i swea-” mingyu was cut off by a pair of lips brushing lightly against his. _

 

_ “you talk too much,” wonwoo giggled and their lips met once again in a sweet embrace just like the two of them and mingyu could feel his pulse rising. he really was going to die, kissing wonwoo like this. _

 

_ “of course, i’ll go with you!” wonwoo said and with that last beautiful smile of his, mingyu’s dream started to become black until it was nothingness and he just fell into a dreamless slumber. _

 

_ ** _

 

“mingyu! mingyu!” a deep voice resonated. 

 

mingyu slowly stirred from his sleep and stretched as his eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the sight of wonwoo’s face a couple of inches away from his.

 

he screamed.

 

“yAH, STOP SCREAMING,” wonwoo said, light slapping mingyu’s cheek.

 

“BUT DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. LIKE I LOVE YOU BUT THAT’S JUST NO!” mingyu said, holding the cheek that wonwoo slapped.

 

wonwoo rolled off the bed and pulled mingyu off too but clumsy mingyu decided it would be a good idea to just topple over and pull wonwoo down with him.

 

wonwoo slapped him a second time that evening.

 

mingyu quickly changed into a maroon sweater and jeans and the two of them headed out towards the park.

 

“it’s been so long since i went to the park,” wonwoo said, a little nostalgic as he looked at the icecream woman close up for the day. 

 

“well, that’s cuz you were this little nerdy boy who wanted to go back home immediately to study everyday instead of eat icecream with me,” mingyu said, pinching wonwoo’s cute nose and pouting adorably at him.

 

“there, there, stop being such a baby,” wonwoo replied while patting mingyu’s head which only made mingyu pout more.

 

mingyu grabbed wonwoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers much to wonwoo’s surprise. wonwoo looked at mingyu weirdly but mingyu was just observing the surroundings. he shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with it. mingyu tended to like skinship a lot anyways and it didn’t feel weird or anything. oddly enough, his hand fit perfectly in mingyu’s.

 

they walked around the park, and sometimes even looked up at the sky to admire the stars and mingyu rambled about different constellations and wonwoo would never get tired of hearing him go on and on about it. he had so much knowledge about the stars and the universe that sometimes wonwoo refused to believe that he was a hufflepuff. mingyu was always a ravenclaw to him. 

 

they continued to stroll leisurely having casual conversation until mingyu’s stomach decide to grumble lowly meaning that it was probably time they headed for dinner. they walked to the nearest restaurant and were ushered to an empty seat by an old lady who smiled at them warmly and patiently waited as they ordered their food, mingyu ordering the spicy meat that he was craving for.

 

“wonwoo! so i was thinking, since we were free tomorrow, we should go shopping!” mingyu excitedly started clapping his hands.

 

wonwoo who was pouring water into both their glasses raised an eyebrow and asked, “shopping? for what?”

 

“well since i am taking you to prom, i guess we would need tuxedos? what colour are you gonna wear? and we should probably wear matching colours right? it’d be so cool in all the phot-”

 

“wait what? mingyu, are you okay?” wonwoo asked, his eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern for his best friend.

 

“yeah, wonu, why are you asking?”

 

“because, uh, you’re not taking me to prom? i mean, aren’t you going to get an actual date? i’m not your date to prom mingyu-yah HAHAH you never asked me! i’m so confused, i thought you’d actually want to ask someone o-”

 

“b-but? what? wonwoo? what do you mean? i literally asked you a few hours ago before we fell asleep? i asked you out to prom and told you i loved you and you sai- OH.” mingyu shut his mouth and abruptly stopped his rambling when he realised.

 

it was all a damned dream.

 

he never confessed to wonwoo and he never got to ask him out to prom. it all happened in his dream. 

 

this was not good.

 

he kinda just wanted to disappear.

 

“oh.” he said softly. it was all he could say. 

 

the food finally arrived saving mingyu from any further embarrassment and he just wanted to stuff his whole face inside the bowl they gave and never see wonwoo again. the two boys ate in a complete and unnatural silence and mingyu hated it. silence was something he hated so much but now he did not even dare to break it.

 

after the two boys were done, mingyu paid for the food although wonwoo kept trying to pay by reminding him of the promise but with a few curt words, mingyu rejected it and just paid. mingyu walked ahead of wonwoo but thankfully wonwoo had long lanky legs that allowed him to easily catch up to the taller boy. 

 

“mingyu-yah, aren’t you going to talk to me?” wonwoo asked, grabbing onto mingyu’s arm to slow him down.

 

“i’m kinda really really really deeply embarrassed right now wonwoo…” mingyu said, refusing to even look at wonwoo. wonwoo frowned, he hated seeing mingyu like this. mingyu was his best friend… well mingyu liked him more than a best friend but there was no reason to get embarrassed.

 

“mingyu.. listen to me…” wonwoo said, probing mingyu to look at him. when mingyu finally decided to make eye contact, he continued, “how about this… i give you a week, you do whatever you want with me. take me out on dates, bring me out shopping and after the week ends, i’ll see how i feel about you? and then you can confess to me again and ask me out to prom and i’ll tell you my answer…”

 

mingyu pondered about it over the night in his house alone. at least wonwoo was giving him a chance to get to know him in a more romantic way since they’ve only been having a platonic relationship all these years. it’d be a fun challenge he thought. and he was certain he could get wonwoo to say yes to him. he just had to be himself, be creative but not over-the-top. he remembered how wonwoo appreciated the simplest and smallest things in life. he’d have to take that into consideration too.

 

this one week was going to mean everything to him.

 

**

 

the next day, mingyu went to pick wonwoo up right before lunch time.

 

he had planned a little picnic at the beach.

 

“did you bring everything you needed?” mingyu asked because he knew wonwoo had tendencies to forget things.

 

“uh, yeah, should be?” and with that mingyu rode off on the bike with wonwoo grabbing onto the bag of things and mingyu’s waist tightly. they reached the beach and unloaded the stuff for their picnic. they both set up an umbrella at some random spot and lay down a few mats. wonwoo was wearing a thin white shirt and a pair of hawaiian shorts while mingyu was wearing a black shirt which he quickly took off due to the sweltering heat.

 

“sigh, as a science student you ought to know not to wear black in such heat, mingyu!” wonwoo exclaimed but mingyu just smirked at him.

 

“oh no, this is all just part of the challenge. i’m just showing you all the perks of falling in love with me,” mingyu cheekily said as he booped wonwoo’s nose which made wonwoo scrunch his nose that made mingyu swoon. wonwoo was fanning himself. mingyu had started to apply sunscreen lotion over his body. wonwoo looked at him and back at his own skin. he did not want to get sunburnt so he decided to follow in mingyu’s footsteps and put on some lotion. he dug through his bag and searched everywhere for his damn lotion.

 

he really was that forgetful, huh?

 

mingyu noticed wonwoo dig and rummage through his bag continuously and he smiled.

 

“what’d you miss this time?” mingyu asked while peering into the bag that wonwoo was digging through from behind his shoulders.

wonwoo turned to make eye contact with him only to realise that their faces were too close and he choked a little. 

 

“i- i forgot my sunscreen lotion,” he said, bashfully while looking down back to his bag. mingyu grinned widely again and reached out for his sunscreen lotion. he opened the lid and squeezed a decent amount onto wonwoo’s hand. wonwoo applied the lotion on all of his exposed skin and mingyu dipped his finger into the lotion and helped to apply some to the back of wonwoo’s neck. wonwoo shyed at the touch and smiled inwardly.

 

“we should go wash our hands before we touch the food,” mingyu suggested and they quickly ran to the nearby toilet and washed their hands while splashing some water on each other. they quickly ran back to their spot and mingyu started spreading out all the food he had made for the picnic. wonwoo was just scanning the beach, looking around at all the couples who were holding hands and walking by the sea or those who were just playfully going for a dip. 

 

mingyu spread his legs and invited wonwoo to come and sit between them. wonwoo did as he said and leaned back until he was resting against mingyu’s chest.

 

“i can literally hear your heartbeat, mingyu,” wonwoo jokingly said.

 

“yeah, because that’s how nervous i am to make sure i impress you and don’t mess anything up because i’m so in love with you,” mingyu stated like it was a fact. wonwoo blushed a little, he had never had anyone act so affectionate for him before.

 

he really could get used to this.

 

the day went on and both of them ended up in the water, splashing each other and mingyu had to get a towel and dry wonwoo’s wet hair.

 

wonwoo forgot to bring a spare t-shirt.

 

he came back home wearing mingyu’s over-sized black one.

 

mingyu walked him all the way to the door. wonwoo looked up at mingyu and smiled, “thank you mingyu. i really had fun today with you.”

 

mingyu’s eyes sparkled as he stared back down at wonwoo as if he was looking at the brightest star in the night sky and it reminded wonwoo of all the fond looks that mingyu had given him. how could he be so oblivious to the fact that his own best friend was this in love with him?

 

“t-thank you for giving me a chance wonwoo. i swear i won’t even waste a second of this week,” mingyu promised as he stepped even closer towards his best friend.

 

“good night,” mingyu whispered, after which he landed a soft and harmless peck on the top of his best friend’s head. wonwoo stood there for a few seconds just registering what had happened before blushing a deep deep red all the way to his ears.

 

he ran back into his house and buried his face into his pillow.

 

he certainly had much to think about that night.

 

**

 

the next one week were just filled with so many memories, if wonwoo had to paint it out it would just be a swirl of all the beautiful colors because he experienced such a whirlwind of emotions from the silly bickering the two had, to the way mingyu would piggyback wonwoo when he was tired, to the way mingyu had come to wonwoo’s house to take care of him when he fell ill for that one day and could not go out on a date, to all those heart to heart talks where so many secrets were spilled and so many emotions were shown, to the last day where mingyu asked wonwoo if he could kiss him on the lips and wonwoo had agreed (although complaining that mingyu had stolen his first kiss) and they shared a short but sweet kiss under the moonlight, with the week eventually ending as mingyu serenaded wonwoo.

 

it was another sweltering hot morning and mingyu had called wonwoo to meet him again at his own house for lunch later that afternoon.

 

mingyu was finally going to pop the question and he had been praying enough times to whatever god was out there that wonwoo would accept his feelings and confession and go with him to prom.

 

he set the lunch on the table as he waited for his best friend, and maybe, to-be boyfriend. he went to his sofa and plonked himself there and decided to watch some television to calm his furiously racing heart.

 

he had offered to pick wonwoo up from his house but wonwoo had politely declined his offer, smirking as he told mingyu through the phone, that he would have had to set up everything perfectly anyways.

 

when he heard the doorbell buzz, he felt excitement course through his veins and his heart picked up even more speed and he felt giddy. he rushed to the door and stood there, taking a few seconds to run his fingers through his hair and it all felt like dejavu.

 

he literally did this a week ago and he was doing this again but with even more emotions buzzing within him. oh, how a week had changed him.

 

he opened the door, slightly wincing at the creak and was once again, greeted with the beautiful, oh so beautiful universe standing right before him.

 

yeah, as a space geek, he’d never stop comparing wonwoo to the beauty of the stars and the galaxies and the existence of the universe itself.

 

wonwoo was dressed up in a white and black striped shirt with a green denim jacket over it, making mingyu wonder how the heck the boy was not soaked in sweat given the high temperature outside.

 

wonwoo walked into the house with a shy smile and mingyu watched the shorter boy fondly as he placed his bag on the sofa.

 

“thanks for making lunch again,” wonwoo said with a beaming smile as he tiptoed a little to peck mingyu affectionately on the cheek, a habit he had cultivated in the last two days of the one week challenge, that never failed to make mingyu get caught by surprise and blush.

 

mingyu ushered wonwoo to the table and they both sat down and mingyu started picking out all the food for wonwoo and putting it into his bowl and wonwoo graciously accepted all the food. they ate and talked about a few things here and there, with their usual casual bickering and it seemed that one week of dating hadn’t really changed their relationship except for the fact that there were more physical touches and irregular heartbeats and pink cheeks.

 

after they were done eating, they both went to wash the dishes again, and this time they promised each other not to splash the other with any water because they were grown and matured adults who were ready to go to university and join the workforce.

 

they giggled at the word “matured”. 

 

they were back in mingyu’s room again, wonwoo with his head on mingyu’s lap and mingyu flipping through his favourite comic. wonwoo’s finger silently and absent-mindedly traced the outlines of mingyu’s jawline, before they slowly crept towards mingyu’s chapped cherry lips.

 

mingyu caught wonwoo’s fingers and set his comic book down. wonwoo sat up in front of mingyu and put his hands on mingyu’s shoulders, telling mingyu with his eyes, “go on, ask me”.

 

mingyu inhaled and exhaled a large gust of air and calmed his nerves.

 

“wonwoo, i’ve really loved you for so long, i don’t know when i stopped seeing our relationship as something platonic and developed feelings of a higher regard for you, but i can safely tell you right now, that i am so in love with you and nothing beats the way my heart beats when i see you, nothing beats the kind of giddiness and butterflies i get in my stomach when i see you smile, nothing beats the warmth in my heart when you wrap your arms around me, nothing beats the fireworks that go off in every part of my body when you kiss me or when i kiss you and nothing could ever make me stop loving you because you always give me a reason, every single day, to just fall deeper and deeper into this ocean of love i have for you. and that’s why with all of my heart and soul, i want you to be my boyfriend and my prom date,” mingyu said, gulping knowing there was a fifty percent chance wonwoo was going to reject all his feelings, yeet them out the window and friendzone him for life and that kinda made mingyu want to tear up and hide.

 

wonwoo moved closer to mingyu, settling down on his lap, making mingyu gulp anxiously from their close proximity. 

 

“i’ve never really had the time to think about love or to think what it was like to be loved, you know, in a romantic way. and yes, i’m not gonna lie, i never really saw you more than a best friend so it genuinely shocked me when you told me you loved me at that restaurant. but then again, i had never experienced love before, i didn’t know what it was like to date, i never understood what exactly you felt around me when you said you loved me and that’s why i gave you that one week,” wonwoo said, stopping to catch his breath.

 

“and honestly, i didn’t really expect much for that one week but mingyu, every single day, you made me feel like i had been to the moon and back and everyday you made me smile so much and everytime you kissed me i had this weird feeling that made me feel so good and made me want to kiss you more, and i loved how perfectly my hand fits in yours, i loved how happy and excited you got whenever it was the start of a new day, i loved how you’d always look at me with that adorably fond look, like i was the only light the only star in your dark night sky and i felt so fucking warm with you, i couldn’t imagine myself doing those things with anyone else… sure one week may be a bit too short to fall in love with anyone but every day you opened my eyes to something new and i got a new reason each day to fall for you and i found myself running out of reasons to tell myself that i didn’t want this with you… because the truth is, i do. i do want to be your boyfriend, i do want to go with you to prom, i do want to dance with you, i do want to hold your hands, i do want to cuddle with you, i do want to kiss you and you hear you sing to me, i do want to go for random dates at the beach and the park, i do want to lie on the field and just look up at the stars with you, i do want do all those with you,” wonwoo ended.

 

mingyu’s smile grew gradually stretching out to fill either side of his face and he was grinning so widely and wonwoo could not help but adore the cute little canines that peeked out from his smile and mingyu was so grateful for the universe for giving a piece of itself in the form of wonwoo. 

 

mingyu pulled wonwoo even closer until their lips met in a sweet embrace, lips dancing on lips and mingyu swore he could never get over the feeling of feeling wonwoo’s pink plumpy lips on his own. mingyu gave soft tugs to wonwoo’s lips, his tongue grazing slightly across the surface. wonwoo snaked his hands till it was on mingyu’s neck and he would press his lips even more firmly onto mingyu’s while mingyu would just pull him even closer by the waist. they kissed and kissed until wonwoo let out an embarrassing moan that made the both of them pull away from each other shyly. wonwoo was biting on his lips, obviously mentally scolding himself for making such a silly mistake but mingyu smiled, and he was in a state of pure bliss, unable to stop grinning at all. he was afraid his cheeks might cramp up and he might never stop smiling ever again. 

 

**

 

the two of them had dozed off, tired after their mini-makeout session and wonwoo was shaking mingyu awake again.

 

mingyu opened his eyes and screamed at the close proximity of wonwoo’s face to his and he almost got slapped but was rewarded with a little peck.

 

“so, i was thinking we should go shopping now, for our tuxedos so that we could match and look cool out there on the dance floor you know,” mingyu said,  his mind slowly fantasising all the possible prom scenarios already.

 

wonwoo tilted his head and looked at him puzzled and mingyu freaked out.

 

“why are you looking at me like that? don’t tell me it was another dream? i swear i confessed to you, i felt it here,” mingyu exclaimed pointing to his left chest.

 

“you… confessed… to me?” wonwoo asked, his eyes filled with a playful glint that mingyu immediately picked out.

 

“yeah, i did,” mingyu replied, pecking wonwoo on the cheek, making the pale skin turn a gorgeous hue of pinkish-red.

 

mingyu was rewarded with his second peck that evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed the story do not hesitate to leave a kudo and comments as well !! much appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> also u can follow me on twitter @ilovegyu3000 hehe :)


End file.
